


Felicity's Baser Urges

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Hardcore, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity was swooning over Oliver and reveals that she searched for his alleged sex tape and things get out of hand quickly. She just wants to feel loved. Comment what scenario you want next I doo take requests for future stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity's Baser Urges

Arrow 5

This is my take on the ending of last night’s episode. What if Felicity and Oliver were alone.

Start

Oliver looked down to Felicity sitting in her chair with a cloud hanging over her head. "Hey that kid is alive because of you".

She nodded, "I know but I wanted to save them all".

Oliver nodded thinking of his time on the island, "You can't save them all but you have to try your hardest".

She just nodded and tried to change the subject, "So that kid was really friendly with Thea".

Oliver scowled, "I almost regretted saving him".

Felicity cracked a smile and turned to the computer. After a couple minutes she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up to see Oliver looking at her with a smile. "If you ever need someone to talk to I'm here".

She smiled, "Would you mind if I wanted to talk right now"?

Oliver shook his head and pulled up a chair next to her. "Speak freely".

"I made a comment earlier about not having someone to talk to and I just wanted to ask. Is there something wrong with me"?

Oliver just looked at her like she was crazy, "I don't get it".

Felicity rolled her eyes, "I mean come on I know I'm not super attractive but I haven't had a guy approach me in years. Unless you count the Dodger or you. I just can't seem to find a nice guy".

Oliver looked at her with all the intensity he could muster and looked her dead in the eyes, "Felicity you are a beautiful woman and when the right guy comes around you'll be ready. I haven't even found a girl that doesn't want me dead".

Felicity laughed, "Yeah you can't pick a winner can you. I mean Helena wants you dead now, Laurel hates you because of her sister and McKenna wants to shoot the hood".

Oliver chuckled, "You see my problem I can't find someone who I can be completely honest with. I would try online dating but most are gold diggers".

Felicity nodded, "Imagine how hard it is for me only fat nerds who live with their parents are interested in me. I mean I haven't been laid in 3 years". She quickly clasped her hands over her mouth. "You didn't hear that".

Oliver started to laugh, "That's why you are always making innuendos your pent up".

Felicity slapped his arm while blushing, "I am just an awkward IT girl not you a billionaire sex god. I mean fuck".

Oliver was just staring at Felicity, "I thought I must be going crazy but you have a crush on me".

Felicity was shaking her head, "No I don't and I'm done sharing my day".

Oliver just smiled even wider, "Now that I think about it you are always staring at me when I have my shirt off not to mention I know you searched for that alleged sex tape that was out there".

Her jaw dropped, "How could you know that"?

He just smirked, "Because I know you but I know you didn't find it. I know because I had the only copy and I released the rumor so I could try to date a porn star at the time".

She frowned, "Wow that is disturbing".

Oliver just smiled and stared at her, "Do you want to see it"?

She shook her head, "No that was only for research on what kind of person I was working for".

Oliver got up, "We'll if that's all I'll go home if you do want to watch it just ask". He made it to the steps before Felicity stopped him, "Okay just because I'm curious".

After a few minutes Oliver pulled up the video. Felicity stared at the screen with wide eyes as Oliver was fully naked not as ripped as he was now but still looking like a male model. She then let her eyes drift to a massive cock that looked like he should only be making pornos. She then watched as he mounted this girl and entered her. The girl was thrashing about like she was in pain as Oliver started to build a rhythm.

Oliver watched Felicity watch his sex tape and noticed she had the tiniest bit of drool coming out of the side of her mouth.

Felicity then watched as Oliver was fucking this girl so hard and fast the girl was moaning his name along with profanities. Then Oliver pulled out and blew his load on her tits. Them the screen went black.

Felicity was trying to catch her breath, "Wow".

Oliver just smiled, "You wanted to see it and you saw it". He made a move to leave but Felicity grabbed his arm and kissed him hard. He broke the kiss, "No Felicity".

"Please Oliver make me feel like I'm the only one in the world. Show me I'm special".

He shook his head, "We shouldn't do this here".

She nodded, "Yes please I want you".

Oliver didn't argue and started to kiss back. He eventually took it to the padded floor

Oliver arched his hips up, and Felicity clasped her hand around his cock. The blonde stroked his length up and down. Oliver felt her hand on him, and he reached forward towards her.

“Feels so good,” Oliver breathed. Felicity’s motions continued, and the girl pumped up and down on his length. “Keep stroking my dick, Felicity.”

“It’s so big, and so hard,” Felicity breathed.

“That’s because of you and your tight little body,” Oliver told her, and Oliver reached into her pussy, fingering her. Felicity moaned, at the efforts. “I didn’t know how tight you are, or how wet. Just wait until my cock is in your pussy.”

Felicity felt her pussy moisten with desire. She wanted that cock, in her, badly. It was a burning desire within her. A few more minutes, she played with it, feeling it, getting to know every single inch of Oliver’s throbbing member. Felicity grinned, and then slid back, spreading her legs.

“Come and get it, Oliver,” Felicity told him. She stroked her fingers across her folds, and Oliver explored them as well. “Shove it in me.”

Oliver aimed for her entrance, and slowly, gently pushed his cock in. Felicity bit down on her lip.

“I didn’t hurt you,” Oliver whispered.

“No, you are so big,” Felicity said.

“How are you now?”

“Good, now take me, make me your woman,” Felicity told him, a lustful expression in her eyes.

Felicity pushed her hips up, and Oliver decided to slowly pump his cock into her. Felicity was not having any of it. She grabbed Oliver’s neck and looked him in the eyes.

“Oliver, fuck me like you mean it,” Felicity demanded.

“If you think you can take it,” Oliver replied.

Felicity gave Oliver a “bring it on” look, and Oliver gripped her slim hips. He then decided to push into her a little bit faster, and harder. Felicity started to moan, but Oliver could tell from her body language that she was enjoying it. Oliver slammed his cock inside her pussy. Felicity wrapped her hands around Oliver’s back, encouraging him. He buried his cock deeper into her, fucking her pussy all the way.

This was far better than anything that she could imagine. Felicity could feel Oliver’s cock stuffing her full. She felt herself being brought to an orgasm. Oliver rubbed his thumbs onto her nipples, and Felicity moaned.

“I love your big breasts I think I’m going to suck on them".

Oliver placed his mouth on them. Felicity breathed in and out, and the cock continued to slam into her. Her tight crevice was being punished, and the blonde enjoyed every single action Oliver made in her. Oliver’s hands were all over her body, sending little jolts onto her.

“Oliver, do that, more,” Felicity encouraged.

Oliver obliged on both fronts. The time ticked by, how much he did not know. His balls tightened, with Felicity’s cunt squeezing into him. The blonde pushed herself up to meet Oliver’s cock. Her walls squeezed, and rubbed him, and Oliver never felt better.

“Feels so good, that tight pussy,” Oliver breathed.

“Wreck me Oliver!” Felicity yelled.

Oliver obliged, and thrust himself deep into the girl’s cunt. Felicity grabbed her hands around Oliver, and thrust her hips upward, with Oliver pumping deep into her.

“Going to cum,” Oliver warned her.

“Do it in me,” Felicity pleaded, tightening her grip. She felt her pussy muscles tighten, and had no idea how much longer she could go.

Oliver thrust into her a few more times. Felicity pushed her hips off of the bed, and Oliver’s balls tightened. Felicity’s pussy clenched around him, and both reached their orgasm. Both saw stars when Oliver deposited his load into Felicity’s wet and willing pussy. Her walls had been painted white by his thick and juicy seed. The mutual release from both of them had been enjoyed. They slowly detached and she went in between his legs.

“Feels good, suck my cock, Felicity,” Oliver ordered.

Felicity obliged him, and slowly shoved Oliver’s cock into her mouth. It tasted so good with their juices together. Oliver grabbed her hair, and pumped his cock into her little mouth. Felicity enveloped it tightly around her mouth, and Oliver pushed into her. She hummed, and managed to experiment, using her tongue and mouth to stimulate Oliver.

Oliver thought that there was no better feeling. It felt great to have her suck his cock. Felicity played with his balls, causing pleasure to course through his body. Oliver spotted Felicity stroking her pussy, and the cock was pulled out of Felicity’s mouth.

Felicity was pushed down onto the bed. Oliver used his thumb, and rubbed her clit in circular motions. Felicity moaned, and felt good.

“Like that, like me to keep doing that,” Oliver whispered blowing on her pussy, which got Felicity excited, and he began to suck on her clit. Felicity nearly lost it, and she felt the juices roll down her thighs.

“Yeah, that feels so good,” Felicity moaned, and Oliver switched.

Oliver tasted the sweet juices between her legs. His tongue licked her out, and Oliver offered a few slight hints of a hiss. It was a hiss done every about thirty seconds, as he licked Felicity’s pussy. Felicity bucked her hips up, offering Oliver.

Felicity’s eyes glazed over, looking heavily lidded, and she began to breath heavily. Oliver licked out her pussy, and Felicity grabbed Oliver’s hair, to encourage him to go down on her, deeper, and deeper.

Felicity’s pussy convulsed around him, and her body deflated in pleasure. The next thing she knew, once she had come down from her orgasm, she was flipped over onto her front. Felicity’s hands, and feet had been bound, and her rear and pussy had been presented to Oliver. Oliver hovered above her, placing his hands on her hips.

Felicity just looked over her shoulder at him, and Oliver cupped her ass, and played with her pussy as well. She needed Oliver’s cock inside her badly.

“Stick it in me, please, I can’t take it,” Felicity replied. “Please don’t make me beg for it.”

Oliver offered a smile to her. “You look so cute when you beg.”

Felicity bit her lip in frustration, and gave a surprised yelp when Oliver smacked her ass. He was getting rough, and Felicity loved it. Oliver alternated between playing with her breasts, ass, and pussy, offering her pleasure, teasing her and riling it up. Felicity felt herself burn in desire.

“I’m going to fuck you from behind,” Oliver whispered in her ear.

Felicity felt herself clench, and Oliver grabbed her hair. She closed her eye, and Oliver stuck his cock inside her from behind. He slid into her pussy with practiced ease, and Felicity felt pleasure. Oliver impaled himself in and out of her tight core, and hammered into her. He felt her pussy hug his cock, her walls squeezed him in a magnificent way.

“Such a tight pussy,” Oliver breathed.

“Tight for you,” Felicity told him, and Oliver pounded into her. “Yes, that’s it Oliver, fuck me hard.”

“Oh, I’ll fuck you hard alright,” Oliver said, and he sped up, banging into Felicity from behind.

Felicity clutched the bed sheets. Oliver continued to go into her pussy from behind. Her eyes flickered shut, and she moaned. Oliver made her feel so good, and his balls slapped against her thighs. The large cock inside her, almost splitting her in half, made her body feel absolute pleasure. Girls would line up, and pay admission if they knew what Oliver had, and he would only be getting better.

Oliver enjoyed having her wetness hug him, and he drove her to several mind blowing orgasms. His balls throbbed with the desire. He pushed into her.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard,” Oliver whispered to her.

“Keep doing it,” Felicity managed.

Oliver pounded into her from behind, and Oliver just reached around, playing with her breasts, and rubbing his fingers across her nipples. They were really sensitive and responsive, and Oliver felt more pleasure when he pounded into her.

The fucking continued throughout the hour, and Felicity tried to use her pussy muscles to squeeze him.

“Are you getting tired already?” Oliver asked her.

“So, am not?” Felicity managed, and Oliver continued to speed up, pleasuring her pussy with his cock.

“You’re going to have a big one, and then, I’m going to have the big one,” Oliver replied, and Felicity’s breathing got more and more.

Felicity thought it felt so good, and soon Oliver would cum in her. The fact that he was practically having his wicked way with her, as he pounded her pussy made her gush over and over again. Felicity thought of even more possibilities, perhaps involving straps and wall, but right now all she was really focused on is making Oliver cum.

“Give me your seed Oliver,” Felicity encouraged, wiggling her ass a little bit. “I know you want to.”

Oliver did in fact unload his hot cum into Felicity. Several ropes of cum splattered into her, and Oliver continued to pump into her from behind. Felicity could not believe Oliver had dumped so much cum in her. Felicity collapsed on the floor absolutely content.

Oliver just smiled, "So everything you dreamed"?

She gave a small smile, "I think I won't be able to sit tomorrow".

He kissed her head, "So do you think you want to do it again"?

She just looked at him like he was crazy, "Are you fucking kidding me"?

He laughed, "I meant in the future".

She shrugged, "What do you want to do". She was now running her fingers in circles on his chest.

"I want to take you to dinner and make this a relationship".

She looked up with wide eyes, "Really?" She wanted to believe she could date Oliver Queen and he wouldn't be ashamed.

He nodded, "Yes because I have never felt that way ever. I have fucked a lot of girls but that was by far the best".

She smiled at the praise, "I can live with that".

End

Hope you like it even though it’s not canon.

Comment what scenario you want next I doo take requests for future stories.


End file.
